


Reprogramaciones desconcertantes

by Mikaey



Series: Oko and Alma adventure [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaey/pseuds/Mikaey
Summary: Ilustraciones bellas para esta parte <31: https://www.facebook.com/owosa.illustrations/photos/a.2843667592532893/28770502691946252: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/694161417775087736/759060133778292796/sad.jpg3: https://www.facebook.com/owosa.illustrations/photos/a.1592477710985227/2885988924967426
Series: Oko and Alma adventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053185





	Reprogramaciones desconcertantes

La primera vez que lo descubrió fue como en las escenas de terror de las películas. Alma literalmente saltó un metro hacia atrás cuando, al cruzar la esquina, encontró a Oko en mitad del pasillo.

Al entrar en la casa-base de Oko todo estaba completamente oscuro y silencioso. Nadie respondía a sus llamadas y cuando giro la esquina. 

¡Boom!

Unos enormes, brillantes y grandes ojos fijos en ella justamente en el centro del pasillo.

El susto fue grande, pero la preocupación de después fue peor.

DEL no ayudaba en aclarar la situación o qué narices estaba ocurriendo, "reprogramando" simplemente dijo como si eso explicará absolutamente todo. 

¿Qué quería decir con "reprogramando"? No entendía absolutamente nada de la situación solo sabía que estuvo durante una hora sin saber qué hacer más que dar vueltas por la sala y mover a Oko al sofá (para consternación del robot) la cual aún mantenía los ojos abiertos y la cabeza alta. Jodidamente preocupante y creepy. 

Sin estar muy segura de cómo manejar esta situación fue a consultar como se encontraban los perros. 

A mitad de camino todas las luces regresaron y Alma corrió sin pensárselo dos veces a donde dejó a la alien. 

Con un gran descanso en su pecho vio como Oko regresó de su trance. 

-"¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?!" 

-"¡Qué narices Oko, llevas más de una hora parada sin dar señales! ¿qué te estaba pasando?" 

\- la irken se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano - 

Alma se dejó llevar y no dijo más al respecto, pero se quedó bastante desconcertada por la situación. 

Para agravar más el asunto, en mitad de sus exámenes Oko volvió a estar en trance, pero esta vez fueron unos minutos escasos. Y al igual que con la primera vez, no entendía lo que Alma decía. 

No iba a sacar nada en claro, pero decidió que debía vigilar este asunto las siguiente veces que ocurriera. 

Dos días después de lo sucedido, la humana pudo tener tiempo para regresar a la base con una ligera preocupación de encontrarse en el mismo panorama que la última vez. 

Sin embargo la situación era mucho más alegre que su última visita. 

Oko estaba en el gran patio de la casa de campo que era su base con su gran jauría de perros. 

Antes de que siquiera tuviera la posibilidad de decir cualquier intento de saludo, varios perros corrieron y se lanzaron sobre ella derrumbandola sin piedad al suelo. 

Siendo pleno verano, la desdichada humana sólo poseía una camisa de tirante rosado con unos pantalones cortos color crema para protegerse del viscoso ataque. 

No importaba en qué dirección se moviera o que partes de la cara tratara de protegerse, todos los perros encontraban un buen sitio para hacerle cosquillas. Fue una tortura bastante divertida y la humana lo disfrutaba demasiado. 

Finalmente pudo levantarse y librarse de las peludas bestias y vio como Oko estaba cerca observándose. 

-"Hey, qué día más bueno hace ¿cierto? " 

-"¿No te quedaste dentro? 

\- Oko mostraba un evidente aprecio por el perro que llamó como "Mejor Cosecha". Solo por el hecho de haber recibido un nombre y no un código era una prueba irrefutable de ser el favorito. 

Su cara alegre fue sustituida por una ligeramente preocupada. 

-"¿Y cómo estás? "

  
  


-"No, me refiero si.... Em.... Bueno no importa" - Desistió de seguir con su pregunta, la irken ya demostró no saber de qué hablaba y sabía que no sacaría nada en claro. 

Oko giró la cabeza extrañada por su respuesta 

\- y con esa afirmación empezó su camino al interior de la casa. Alma se quedó un rato fuera con los perros distraída pensando sobre los últimos "ataques de reprogramación ". 

Quizás fue algo que ocurrió aquel día sin más, fruto del calor de estos días, aunque no recordaba que esto sucediera otras veces. 

Sólo había que esperar lo mejor 

  
  
  


La cosa no se detuvo y desde luego no fue a mejor, en las siguientes semanas se encontró a la alien en trance con más frecuencia, sus ataques no eran lo único preocupante. Noto que cada vez duraban más, de ser apenas unos minutos pasó a ser horas y realmente estaba temiendo lo que pudiera quedarse en un trance para siempre. También noto que los trances no eran lo único que le ocurrían. 

Se distraía con facilidad y eso nunca lo había visto antes. 

Empezó a analizar cuando comenzó a "reprogramarse" 

DEL era un robot, así que cuando le "explico" el estado de su ama quizás solo busco una equivalencia en el "idioma robot " para lo que le ocurría, pero por otro lado sabía que la cosa que tenía en las espalda era un ordenador, así que quizás "reprogramación" era algo literal pero no tenía ni la más mínima pista. 

Entonces un día, cruzando por varios zonas aún medio reducidas debido al salto intergaláctico que ocurrió unos años atrás se percató de algo

Oko actuó muy extraña cuando vio a Zim, otro alien de su especie, no quiso hablar del tema al igual que no quiso hablar del tema cuando descubrió el símbolo irken aquella vez. Se mantuvo ocupada y misteriosa durante un largo tiempo. Eso podría haber sido el detonante para este cambio tan raro.

Ugh incluso pudiendo deducir cómo surgió seguía sin saber qué le ocurría o cómo ayudar.

No pudo averiguar que ocurría, pero se le ocurrió una idea que podría ayudar de alguna forma o eso esperaba.

Oko se mantenía distraída continuamente hasta el punto de no notar su presencia o lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Quizás si la mantenía centrada en algo ayudaría de alguna forma o tal vez serviría para reducir el estado de "reprogramación". 

Era algo que debía intentar. 

Captar la atención del alien era fácil, simplemente debías darle información sobre algo y querría conocer cualquier detalle de lo que le contarás.

-"¡Hey Oko! ¿Alguna vez te hablé sobre la naranja?" - Alma jugueteaba con el gran fruto anaranjado lanzándolo al aire y atrapandolo después para asegurarse de que captará la visión del extraterrestre. Era más que evidente que la bicha estaba obsesionada con las cosas redondas y naranjas solo debías dar un vistazo en el interior de su base-casa. Absolutamente todo era naranja y redondeado. 

-"Realmente es increíble las grandes propiedades que tiene este gran fruto, no por nada es el más consumido mundialmente y no hablemos de todas las variedades que existen"

La chica hizo su tarea de sacar toda la información posible del fruto redondo y anaranjado. Veía con satisfacción como Oko prestaba mucha atención a toda la información que pudo recolectar los últimos días. Llegó un punto que hasta Alma estaba emocionada de lo que estaba explicando, tanto que no se dio cuenta de inmediato que una vez más la base se apago y la dueña del lugar se quedó con esa mirada al vacío.

Se sintió como un fracaso y le hizo sentir realmente mal, esto era lo único que había pensado que habría podido funcionar. 

Aunque desanimada se dijo a sí misma que solo era el primer intento y que no obtendrá resultados inmediatos.

Con un ambiente más tétrico y más deprimente, la humana acercó a Oko más cerca suyo hasta ponerla en su regazo y prosiguió con sus explicaciones pero esta vez sin la alegría y la emoción que mostraba minutos atrás.

Trato esto unas cuantas veces, pero no parecía que diera ningún resultado, los trances seguían aumentando en cantidad y tiempo aún sin saber qué demonios le ocurría.

Empezó a hacerse cargo de los perros, no les faltaba ninguna necesidad básica alimentaria siempre que la base estuviera activa y últimamente el silencio era lo único que se mantenía activo en esa base.

Trato de convencer a Oko de que no descuidara sus perros, pero ella insistía que no lo hacía porque estaban bien alimentados y sanos. Eso no era lo que quería decir. Dejó de interactuar con su camada limitándose a la alimentación. Encerrándose en el fondo de su base durante horas sin que nadie tuviera acceso.

-"Pero Oko, lo perros están solos tienes que pasar más tiempo con ellos" 

-"..."- Este tipos de disputas estaban siendo frecuentes estos días. Oko permaneció en su base; desde que empezó sus reprogramaciones, se aisló completamente y en ocasiones pasaba incluso días en el fondo.

Trato de insistir en tratar de explicarle sobre los trances que duraban horas, pero simplemente no dijo nada al respecto o mejor dicho, no le dio importancia y Alma se cansó de intentarlo. 

Pese a que Oko se estaba disociado de todo a su alrededor, siguió haciendo lo que siempre ha hecho: analizar y recolectar datos, por lo que siguió interesándose por lo que la humana tenía que contar cada vez que venía (y siempre que Oko estaba "despierta" ) 

Un día, mientras le contaba sobre algunas plantas y sus propiedades, se le ocurrió una idea. 

El patio de Oko era espacioso y tenía un terreno perfecto para plantar algo. 

Si plantaba flores anaranjadas y llamativas quizás sería el incentivo que Oko necesitaba para salir de su base. Aún quedaba mucho verano para que crecieran las flores ahí. ¡Si! definitivamente le haría un jardín en el patio. 

Oh al menos algo parecido… 

Una semana después se presentó con todo lo que necesitaba para empezar a crear el jardín de Oko. Bueno, una bordedura de rocas, ¡PERO! con flores bonitas.

Tomó la azada y se propuso a remover un gran tramo de tierra.

10 minutos después, la pobre chica estaba casi muerta, roja y calurosa absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de oxígeno que podía. Miró hacia su arduo trabajo y ni siquiera llevaba una mínima parte de lo que debía hacer. Cerró los ojos y suspiro fuerte. La gente que trabajaba en el campo como su abuelo lo hacía parecer fácil.

Aun era temprano, podía acabar esto en un par de días….. esperaba.

Cinco días después ya tenía un borde de jardín en condiciones. Le dolía el cuerpo en lugares que no sabía que tenía, pero ahí estaba. Era un borde con una ligera forma de media luna hecho con rocas recogidas de los alrededores situado en el centro, casi al fondo del patio. Mezcló la tierra con sustrato universal para darle esponjosidad y poder plantar mejor.

Cuando busco en la tienda solo pudo conseguir semillas de caléndula, tagetes y cempasúchil con algunos bulbos de tulipanes y la guinda del pastel, un pequeño arbusto de banderitas españolas.

Tardo todo el día, pero finalmente estaba listo. Distribuyó como mejor creía las semillas y plantó el pequeño arbusto en el medio con la esperanza que se adaptara al entorno y no la palmara. Regó el suelo y satisfecha de su trabajo se fue con la intención de volver en un par de días.

  
  
  
  
  


-“Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo….”

Mejor cosecha agitaba la cola con energía parado al lado de Alma que veía cómo su trabajo había sido mancillado.

-”¿Teníais que esperar a que terminara para empezar a revolcarós ? ¿en serio? hay tierra por todos lados.”

”¡No te hagas el inocente se que esos agujeros los hicistes tú, aún tienes tierra en las patas!”- Mejor cosecha dejó de menear su cola y su rostro cambió a la que un niño pone cuando le pillan haciendo algo malo, se dio media vuelta y se fue a unirse con otros perros.

Suspiro ante el pequeño contratiempo. Por suerte las banderitas españolas no habían sufrido más que un par de ramas rotas, tenía más semillas, recuperó los bulbos y por suerte los perros de Oko eran obedientes como para que no volvieran a hacerlo o eso esperaba. Lo único malo es que ahora había semillas por todos lados.

Pasaron los días y Alma venía con regularidad teniendo ya una rutina, regaría las plantas, vería a los perros y hablaría con Oko si no estuviera encerrada en su base.

Pasó un poco más de una semana cuando la mayoría de semillas habían germinado (a excepción de los tulipanes) y pareciera que no había demasiados problemas. Del pequeño arbusto se podía ver cómo había sufrido bastante para aclimatarse a la nueva zona, pero parecía que se había adaptado bien. Todo parecía estar en perfecto orden.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas más y algunas plantas desaparecieron mientras que otras empezaron a crecer rápido. Había una gran cantidad de plantas como para crear una hermosa vista, quizás no este año o el siguiente, pero en unos pocos si todo salía bien todo se vería bastante pomposo y cubierto. 

Alma estaba regando el pequeño jardín tranquilamente cuando escucho algo que no estaba esperando en absoluto.

La chica se giró repentinamente de la sorpresa.

-”.... Oko estás aquí… afuera”

-

La irken se acercó hacia el jardín donde la humana se encontraba regando hace un momento.

Alma podía ver como estaba empezando a analizar todo el asunto. 

-”Oh, lo llamamos un “borde de jardín” es para decorar los patios. Planté tagetes, caléndulas, cempasúchil y algunos tulipanes aunque aún como ves son muy pequeños ¡pero dale unos meses y lo tendrás lleno de flores anaranjadas!

-”Oh, pensé que quizás…no sé, te animaría un poco…. emmm quiero decir has estado las últimas semanas sin salir y…bueno estaba preocupada.”

la pequeña criatura observó a la humana durante un momento moviendo ligeramente las antenas como si quisiera captar algo-”

-”¿Cómo ‘en orden’, qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?”- En lugar de responder a su pregunta, la tomó de la mano y la dirigió para que entrara a la base con ella.

-La humana se dejó llevar nuevamente y no sabía si creerse que todo finalmente había acabado. El asunto se fue como vino aparentemente, aunque estaría atenta.

Por ahora, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con una gran alegría recorriendo su ser.

-”¡Encantada de hacerlo!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ilustraciones bellas para esta parte <3  
> 1: https://www.facebook.com/owosa.illustrations/photos/a.2843667592532893/2877050269194625  
> 2: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/694161417775087736/759060133778292796/sad.jpg  
> 3: https://www.facebook.com/owosa.illustrations/photos/a.1592477710985227/2885988924967426


End file.
